1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus, in which vapor generated in a deposition source is deposited on the surface of a deposition target, and more particularly, to a rotating type thin film deposition apparatus having an improved structure that allows continuous deposition, and a thin film deposition method used by the rotating type thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A deposition process whereby vapor generated in a deposition source is deposited on the surface of a deposition target, such as a substrate, is widely used in a thin film manufacturing process, such as a thin film transistor manufacturing process of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
An atomic layer deposition (ALD) process, whereby a thin film may be more uniformly and precisely formed, has been recently preferred. In such an ALD process, deposition is repeatedly performed at the same position of the deposition target more than 300 times.
When deposition needs to be performed on a deposition target several times, like in the ALD process, deposition is performed repeatedly while moving the deposition target relative to a deposition device in a reciprocating manner.
However, when deposition is performed while the deposition target is moved relative to the deposition device in a reciprocating manner, an acceleration and deceleration period is continuously generated whenever the direction of movement of the deposition target is changed. Thus, it is not easy to maintain uniform process conditions. That is, when the deposition target is moved relative to the deposition device only at a constant speed, the instants of time when the deposition target faces the deposition device are all the same, and thus, uniform deposition may be performed. However, during an acceleration and deceleration period, the instants of time when the deposition target faces the deposition device are different in every period, and thus, it is difficult to ensure uniform deposition.
In addition, in a method whereby the deposition target is moved relative to the deposition device in a reciprocating manner, since deposition on the deposition target is completed and then deposition on the next deposition target can be performed, a working speed is very slow. In order to solve this problem, if a plurality of deposition targets are arranged in one line and are simultaneously moved relative to the deposition device in a reciprocating manner, a space in which all the plurality of deposition targets are moved relative to the deposition device needs to be formed. Thus, the size of the deposition device needs to be considerably large.
Thus, a new type of deposition method for addressing these disadvantages is required.